


Five Times Interlude: Christmas Eve

by Traviosita9124



Series: Five Times [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up right after the first two parts of the "Five Times" series. Fitz follows Jemma into her bunk. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Interlude: Christmas Eve

Set in the “Five Times” series, taking place right where the first two left off. We’re diving right into adult territory here. Definitely NSFW.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fitz had to fight to keep himself from running after her as she retreated to her bunk.   
He could still feel her lips pressed to his, her chest heaving against him, and her laugh reverberating through his entire being. Fitz felt wild as he rushed through her door, only to be stopped dead in his tracks. 

She had strung fairy lights around her bunk, and they were casting a soft yellow glow that made her seem ethereal and too unbelievable to touch, even with her dress mussed, her hair falling out of its previously neat up-do, and her lips swollen from kisses. His kisses. The thought made his chest constrict. 

Sensing his hesitation, Simmons drew near, and placing her right hand on his waist, reached around him with her left to slide her door shut. He felt her breath ghost over his shoulder and neck, and heard the soft snick of the door locking, but all he seemed to be able to hear was his heart pounding in his chest. He still feared she would stop him, say no, ask if they could just cuddle, or if they could still be friends. 

Fitz wasn’t sure the last two were really options for him anymore. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The poor, nervous boy. 

She had been a hair’s breadth from letting him have her against the wall in the lounge. How could he think she’d say no now?

So, she took the initiative and locked her door while allowing her hand to linger on his waist, her fingers bunching the material as she pressed into him. She slid her left hand to his cheek, forcing his gaze to meet hers. 

“Kiss me, Fitz.”

He came back to her, all sweetness with an underlying ferocious heat as he kissed her yet again. Simmons didn’t believe she’d ever get used to the feeling of her stomach dropping out when his lips touched hers, or the fire that shot up her spine and out to her fingers and toes when his fingers ghosted over the bare skin of her shoulders and neck. Her hands moved of her own volition, her fingers skimming up his chest to rid him of his ever-present tie before dancing back down his buttons and leaving a swath of warm skin in their wake. 

She broke away from their kiss to really take a look at him, bracing her of her hands on his chest to keep him from kissing her again. She wanted a good look. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fitz couldn’t read her expression. 

That never happened to him; for him, reading Simmons’ was second nature. It made him nervous that he couldn’t read her now. 

Her eyes were a rich amber and faintly glazed. A light flush spread across her cheeks and down her neck, and her lips were slightly parted. Fitz found himself mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest, as well as the feeling of her breath against his bare skin. 

Everything he had ever learned about women (not that his knowledge was extensive) told him that what he was witnessing was desire. But with Simmons it simply seemed too good to be true, so he wrapped his left arm around her waist, weaved his right hand into her hair, and kissed her before he could question it further. 

She gave a sharp gasp into his mouth before collapsing into the kiss, which sent a shiver running through him. He deepened their kiss, sliding his tongue along her lower lip, and when she allowed him entrance, his knees buckled, sending him backwards onto her bunk, with Simmons sprawled above him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He isn’t scrawny. 

That’s the last thought she remembers having before he kisses her again, causing her to gasp in surprise. His grip was strong around her waist, pulling her in as he plundered her mouth. She was just able to allow her hand to roam the planes of his chest, taking in the muscle she hadn’t expected to find. Fitz would never be a hulking figure, but he was well-toned. 

Suddenly, the world dropped out from under her as Fitz fell to her bunk. She just managed to brace herself on her mattress so she didn’t knock the air out of him. The jarring motion forced them to break their kiss, and as disappointed as she was to lose that point of contact, she was pleased to find that she was straddling another part of Fitz that she was just as interested in, and the interest was clearly returned. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was living in a damn romantic comedy, although if it meant Jemma Simmons straddling his lap, he was more than willing to deal with whatever twee thing he was made to do next. 

Just then, she slid her hips against his, and his cock jumped at the sensation of her warmth, even though the layers of clothing. He couldn’t help the choked moan that escaped his lips as he fought not to buck into her. 

“Are you all right there, Fitz?”

He could hear the teasing lilt to her voice and decided he didn’t much care for it. He quickly slid his hands from her knees under the skirt of her dress to her hips and pulled her more firmly onto his lap. If she was going to tease him, it was only fair that she know exactly what she was teasing. He thrust up and ground against her for good measure, and couldn’t hide the satisfied smirk when she bit her lip as he hit a sensitive spot. 

He grinned and repeated the motion, enjoying her reaction as his hips rolled. 

“I’m fine,” he replied as he leveraged himself into a sitting position while keeping her on his lap. “How are you?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The mood was odd, swinging between different extremes. Simmons wasn’t quite sure how to handle it. 

She knew that what they were doing would change things; she just didn’t see why it had to change them all that much. 

So, she didn’t hesitate to reach back and undo her zipper, allowing the bodice of her dress to pool around her waist. His eyes went wide and his hands were reverent as he moved her off his lap to divest her of the rest of her clothing. She was surprised at how little anxiety she felt standing nearly-nude in front of him; she had wanted him for so long, had anticipated this moment for what seemed like forever, she had always expected it to feel bigger.

Instead, she felt safe standing exposed before him. She felt safe enough to grab him by the belt buckle in order to pull him into another kiss before undoing the metal tip, unfastening his pants and sliding them off his hips to join her dress on the floor. 

Their shoes and undergarments quickly followed as they fell into her bed an affectionate tangle of arms and legs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His world had narrowed to Simmons and the feel of her body beneath his.

He had fallen naturally into the cradle of her hips, and although he had wanted to go slowly, he found himself fighting a nearly overwhelming urge to just push into her. It was an urge Jemma only fed by grinding up into him as she suckled at his neck. Finally, unable to take it anymore, he grasped her waist and kissed her in a bid to get her to stop her torment. 

She merely reached into her bedside table for a condom, pausing to roll it over him before locking her arms around his neck and sliding her legs further up his sides. He sought permission in her eyes, and when she whispered, “Do it, Leo,” he surged forward into her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her eyes crossed as he pushed into her. 

Jemma Simmons was no virgin, but she hadn’t had what could be called a vibrant sex life while on the Bus. She felt him stretch her in the most pleasant of ways, hitting what seemed to be every sweet spot both coming and going. She would be sore in the morning, but it was a soreness she would endure gladly if it meant Fitz had finally found his way into her bed and could make her feel this damn good. 

Before long they both had set up a steady rhythm, with him pushing into her as his hand dropped to where they were joined to toy with her clit. Sooner than she had anticipated, Simmons felt her orgasm welling up insider of her, reaching a quiet crescendo as he kissed her soundly. A few minutes later, he reached his own completion, whispering her name into her next with a fierce affection that brought tears to her eyes. 

The rest of the Bus, however, was blessedly silent. 

Their secret would remain just their secret, for now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fin

Just a little something for Christmas Eve. And since I’m writing this on the West Coast and it’s only 11 pm here, I’m getting it in just under the wire. I hope you enjoyed reading this. As always, comments and constructive feedback are appreciated.


End file.
